The present invention relates to an electric machine including at least one stator, a shaft, movable in rotation around an axis of rotation and two distinct rotors, each being interdependent of the shaft at least two bearings, able to support both rotors and the shaft.
Such an electric machine is known, comprising two stators each being intended to generate a rotating field, as well as two rotors, each being associated with a respective stator and able to be set into motion under the effect of the field of the associated stator.
Such an electric machine comprises a shaft movable in rotation around an axis of rotation, both rotors being interdependent of the shaft, and two end bearings supporting the shaft in each of these ends. Both end bearings are positioned, following the axis of rotation, on either side of the assembly of the two rotors.